New power
by apuril.74
Summary: Beast Boy is learning how to change into mythical beast but what can he do to cheer Raven up? sorry summers are not my thing rated T as I'm paranoid


Beast Boy has brought a new book with all the mythical creatures in it after figuring out he could turn into alien creatures. He wanted to see if he could turn into anything he set his mind on he decided that once he could change into them all he would show off his new power. He had found it difficult at first he even had doubts that he could even turn into something that never existed. He had eventually figgered out that if he thought of different animals being merged together to become one the hard part was figuring out which animals to merge. He had worked his way through a quarter of the book he turned the page with anticipation to see a Pegasus (oh man that's not cool). He decided he would do it anyway as you never know it might come in useful some day.

After several days of failed attempts the closest he had gotten was a horse with eagle wings that were no use for flight on such a large animal. Determined not to give up he gave a few more tries before going to sleep.

The following morning everything was as normal well as normal as hero teenages could get Beast boy went to make his tofu.

Starfire walked in saddened "Raven will still not come out I have tried everything please am I bad friend"

Robin walks up to her hugging her passionately "no of course not raven is just"

Starfire "different correct" Robin nodded "perhaps I should take her some food"

Cyborg grinning from ear to ear "no need BB has been making her thing and leaving them outside of her door" Beast Boy glares at him

Starfire "most wonderful!" she hugs Beast Boy he looks confused "you are getting married" Beast boy goes pale from shock unable to even speak

Robin stands there stunned "ah Starfire there not even dating"

Starfire "on my planet the man brings many a thing to the door of his beloved and if she accepts them they get married"

Robin blushing brightly "ah Starfire it doesn't work that way on this planet the man gives the woman a ring"

Cyborg jokingly "alright you love birds some of us want to eat"

Beast boy leaves the room with a tray it has herbal tea and a couple of slices of toast he arrives at Ravens door and knocks "room service for a Miss Raven". He waits for a few moments before putting it on the floor he picks up the try from the day before then leaves saddened. He walks into the common room and washes the pots from the tray

Starfire "can we not do something to cheer Raven up?"

Beast boy looks up with a smile "I have an idea but I'm going to need all of your help" Robin looks at him he has a stern voice as he crosses his arms "we are not going to pull a prank on Raven"

Beast Boy "It's not a prank i promise"

Robin still looking at him suspiciously "alright but I want to know your plan before I agree to anything"

Beast boy looks down "can't you just trust me this once pleease?"

Robin "alright but if you make Raven mad or upset your training for the rest of you life"

Beast boy smiles "you got yourself a deal Cyborg remember that time you put dye in my shampoo that turned me brown for a week. well I need you to figure out how to make me White as snow"

Cyborg smiling at the idea of all the teases he could do to BB "you can count on me" he rushes off to his room.

Beast Boy "Starfire you will need to get Raven to the roof oh but please don't come with her"

Starfire "I will be victorious"

Beast boy "Robin I need you to go to the beach in front of the Titan Tower and light fireworks about an hour after" Robin nods still wondering what the plan was

Beast boy runs off to his room right I need to do this for Raven he focuses his mind on a Pegasus he fails yet again. (come on you're doing this for Raven) he clears his mind and only pictures a Pegasus nothing else he looks in the mirror. (alright wait a go Beast Boy) there looking back at his was green Pegasus.

A knock came at door he changes back and opens it Cyborg is stood there with a bottle in his hands.

Beast Boy suspiciously "that was quick"

Cyborg rubbing his head "well after Robin said I wasn't allowed to do that to you anymore I never gave up hope. That one day he would change his mind so I made them in every colour. He hands the bottle to him "what is your master plan anyway?"

Beast boy "now that would be telling" he shuts his door then opens it "oh I'll need a green one waiting in my room and tell everyone not to mention me being white in frount of Raven." He then shuts the door again and hurrly takes off his clothes so he can dye himself. (I hope this stuff works and is dry in time for tonight)

The night came in they all meet in the common room they all stare at a white Beast boy safe to say none of them really had expected him to actually dye himself white.

Beast Boy "alright stop staring" waving his hands in embarrassment "is everything ready?" They all nod speechless "alright I'm going to the roof no one and I mean no one" sending a glare at Cyborg "except Raven is to come onto the roof" he leaves the room

Cyborg "he actually did it he dyed himself white"

Robin equally as surprised "ya" he then give him a stern look "don't tease him too much about it" Cyborg mumbles something in disappointment

Starfire "I will go and get Raven to the roof" she flies to Raven's room and knocks gently "Raven will you please open the door?"

Raven's voice from behind the door "please Starfire I will be okay I just need to be alone"

Starfire knowing that she shouldn't say anything about a surprise with a determined voice "if I have to blast your door open I will"

Raven opens the door with a puzzled look on her face "I've never heard you threaten us before are you okay?"

Starfire "yes but you need to go to the roof please"

Raven still puzzled "if I do you will leave me alone?"

Starfire "yes" Raven shrugges her shoulders and walks towards the roof

Raven as they are walking "mind telling me what this is about?"

Starfire looks away avoiding the question she then looks forwards to see the door that leads to the roof. "oh we are here bye" she flies away quickly before Raven gets the chance to say anything else .

Raven (well that was odd as she looks down the stairs) she sighs (what have I got to lose) she opens the door to see nothing. She walks out (so what am I supposed to do?)

She then hears a horse neigh and trotting getting louder. She turns around to see a pure white Pegasus with sparkles fluttering around it as it moves it wigs. It then bows down to her it then lowers it body down gesturing its head for her to get on.

She moves cautiously towards it reaching her hand out towards its head. It moves its head towards her hand bellowing gently as she moves her hand stroking in disbelief.

Raven "how?" as she looks into the Pegasus eyes she sees familiar emerald green eyes staring back at her.

She gets onto the Pegasus back it runs towards the edge of the roof flapping it's wings. She wraps her arms tightly around it's neck closing her eyes when she opens the she sees the sea below.

The Pegasus then dives towards it skimming it's front legs into the water spraying her.

The fresh salty sea water feeling cold against her skin refreshing her "whow!"

The Pegasus takes to the skies again up towards the moon leaning to one side letting the light reflect onto Raven's face. It then tilted the other way flying towards the city's lights.

She watched the city pass below her the people looking only like ants she then noticed it becoming darker as they flew over near where they had first met Terra. The rocks shadows seemed to dance below them she whispers "this is amazing". She then notices the rock fading into a forest. she notices that they are lower as she sees animals scurrying in different directions. She then hears a firework in the distance

The Pegasus flies at an incredible speed straight towards it she sees more fire works lighting up the sky. They finally get close enough for her to see the Titan Tower being light up the Pegasus slowing down to fly right around it.

They circle for a while watching the fireworks "it's beautiful" as soon as they stop the Pegasus lands on the roof.

She gets off "Thank you" it suddenly runs and takes off into the distance she looks towards the roof door feeling a little lonely (that was amazing). She walks back to her room and goes to sleep.

The following morning she goes into the common room everyone is doing their routines

Starfire "it is most wonderful to see you" she hugs Raven

Cyborg smiling in his chef hat "your breakfast is coming right up"

Beast boy (oh no I didn't think she would be here yet and I need to still put more green dye in)

Robin concerned "how are you feeling?"

Rabin as the air returned to her lungs "much better thank you" beast boy looking away smiling to himself (i did it)

Robin "so ah what happened last night?"

Raven "you really wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Robin "try me" Beast boy's eyes widened "shit I forgot to tell Raven to keep it a secret)

Raven "well after Starfire bugged me to go to the roof she ran off" she looked at Starfire and gave a friendly smile. "So I went to the roof alone then i saw something unbelievable". she paused checking in her mind that in fact she had most definitely not dreamed it. She took a deep breath a quietly said "a pure white" everyone was hanging onto her words "Pegasus" Beast boy slumped down lower in his seat

Robin stunned "but that's impossible"

Cyborg "are you sure?"

Starfire "what is a Pegasus?"

Robin "a horse with wings and it's supposed to be a legend"

Raven "yes but I'm telling you that's what a saw and rode"

Cyborg "you got to ride it?"

Raven "yes it was a truly magnificent creature" Beast boy's ears pricked up (she thinks that i was magnificent?) he smiles to himself

Starfire "I'm truly happy to see you happy Raven and I believe you" Cyborg and Robin nod in agreement.

Raven looks over towards Beast boy (he is unusually quiet) "Beast Boy are you okay?"

Beast boy sheepishly "ya" (please don't come over) he hears her foot step walk towards him. He grabs a pillow and covers his face (just turn around please)

Raven now stood over a hidden Beast boy "why are you hiding your face?" she studies him and notices white bits in his hair.

Beast boy muffled "no reason"

Raven puts her hand on top of the pillow and moves it downwards Beast boy changes into a fly. He busses out off the room with Raven chasing behind him "you're not going to get away that easily.

He sees his door in sight (i'm going to make it)

Raven "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" a black sphere surrounds him "I've got you now"

Beast boys voice from within the spear sounding desperate "please Raven let me out I'll talk to you later just not now"

Raven in an unusually stubben mood "not until you show me your face" (i bet he has a spot)

Beast boy "Raven please" (why do i always mess up everything?)

Raven "nope" (revenge is mine) remembering all the times he had gotten on her nerves she dropped Beast boy out of the sphere to see white flect all over his face.

Beast boy ears dropping "i'm sorry"

Raven "for" (wait the pure white Pegasus) "that was you?"

Beast boy "yes i'm sorry" quickly " but i did it to cheer you up"

Raven "you did that for me" (a half demon)

Beast boy "yes I didn't know what else to do I'm sorry" (I hope that she forgives me)

Raven wraps her arms around him "thank you" (I can't believe he did that for me)

Beast boy blushing "you're not mad?"

Raven looking into his eyes "why would i be mad?" (it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me). His eyes glisten with relief she leans in towards him he leans towards her they close their eyes and kiss passionately. The Kiss filling them both with warmth and compassion they pull away slowly insistently wanting to kiss again they both blushed brightly as they leaned in for another kiss wanting to feel the warmth it gave them. They kiss again the world seemed to have melted away and the only thing left was the love that they shared

The end


End file.
